Never Ending Roads
by Socat14
Summary: This is the squeal to my Fanfic 'The Chances Are'. In this tale though Kyoko's and Ren's love life isn't so happily ever after. ;)
1. The Beginning of a Storm

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to post the first chapter to the squeal of 'The Chances Are'! I really am sorry, but I was insted planning how everything should go...Let me just warn you...I think you all are going to be very mad at me in the near future...Just remember, if you need to vent Review. I'll try my best to reply to everyone as soon as I am able. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Skip Beat! (however, I do own some of the volumes) ;)

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Kyoko and Ren had finally gotten together and their secret is still safe. Although the president is trying to put them together still with his 'Matchmaking Plans.' When this would happen Kyoko and Ren had plans to make sure that he wouldn't notice much. As Kyoko walked to her newly recent Drama To Kiss and Tell where she's playing the antagonist once again, but with a twist as she becomes the hero in the end. The Drama is about a Highschool girl who dates the boys at her school to use them for her own advantage and Kyoko's character is trying to destroy her in the beginning for crushing the boy that she likes. Kyoko wouldn't have picked it at first but it was an assignment from the president and you could guess why. The lesson learned by the protagonist is that Love isn't something to play with and it can fill the emptiness inside that she is trying to do by blackmailing the guys. There was suppose to be somebody new on the set today for a one of the guys that get blackmailed and everyone on set was really excited about it. However Kyoko hadn't paid much attention to who it was due to the fact that she was already together with her 'Prince Charming.'

As Kyoko walked into the set area on her way to her dressing room she noticed a big crowd gathered around somebody. Out of pure curiosity of who could possibly be famous enough to gather such a big crowd at a set she walked over. She knew it wasn't Ren because he was too old to play a High School kid. As Kyoko made her way through the crowd she stopped short when she saw the bouncy blond hair and black leather outfit. She didn't even need to see his face to know that it was Sho. Kyoko immediately turned around to walk away when her ears almost bleed from torture.

"What's the matter? Is my presence so amazing that you can't even stand the sight of me, Kyoko?" Sho asked her retreating back. Kyoko paused in her spot for a moment before she continued to walk to her original destination. Sho was livid with her reaction. She's supposed to attack him or, at least, yell at him, but under no circumstances was she suppose to ignore him like that. He was going to make sure that she is going to regret her response to him. Throughout the course of the filming and every break possible, he antagonized her like never before. Kyoko was managing to control herself hoping that he'll get bored and leave her alone at some point. The day continued and Kyoko had just managed to slip past Sho on her way out. She had to continuously remind herself not to beat him up throughout the day, but it was worth it because now she can go see Ren and tell him how much of a good girl she was today. Today they had decided to meet at a restaurant instead of eating in, of course, they were both dressed in a disguise. Kyoko was wearing a mid length honey brown wig with a light blue shirt that has bell shoulders and blue jean shorts. She had placed the wig on her head shortly after leaving the set so that nobody would see her with it and question her, or worse follow her. Kyoko made her way down the street humming a cheerful tune while thinking about what she might order for dinner. Throughout these events since leaving the set she didn't notice as someone else in disguise followed her every move.

Kyoko entered the restaurant and told the waiter that she had a reservation under 'Mai Tatsuki.' The waiter looked, smiled and handed her a menu without a word. They then guided her to a semi-secluded table with a tall man sitting there already drinking some water.

"Thank you," Kyoko said politely before he made himself scarce. Kyoko decided to sit next to him as to make it seem more like a date. She placed her menu down on the table after glancing over it briefly and placed her head atop her hand while staring at her companion until he placed his glass down.

"It's nice to go out every once in awhile." The man said. Kyoko was happy just being in the same space as him. Her senses had enhanced just from his scent as she just simply sat there.

"What's your schedule like tomorrow Corn?" Kyoko asked wondering how busy he might be the next day. Every since they had gotten together when they are alone she would call him Corn in public and Kuon when no one else was around. However, she still called him Tsuruga-san when they were in public and not in disguise. They figured this way it'll be harder for anyone to figure that they had started dating.

"Well Mai, I have a few interviews in the morning and one commercial shoot in the afternoon, for once. After that, I'll swing by and pick you up to eat at my place. How about that?" He answered.

"That would be a dream." She answered. She was still not used to going out in public with him. She was worried that a fan of Ren Tsuruga would recognize him and then everyone would find out that they were dating. She didn't want to go through that ordeal one bit and that's why they made this agreement in the first place. Although Ren really just wanted not to scare her away from him any more than he could possibly help it.

After their food arrived the two of them started eating when Ren had an idea.

"Say 'Aaaahhhhhhh,'" Ren commanded to the stunning young woman next to him with a slight blush on her face.

"Aaaaahhhhh" Kyoko hesitantly answered with extreme embarrassment clearly on her face. The two of them continued to talk lightly throughout their meal trying not to seem too awkward. However, Kyoko wasn't quite able to lose the person who had been tailing her since the set.

Sho had sat a few seats away from the couple watching as they acted as if they were on their first date together. He had ordered a mineral water from the waitress and acted like he was reading a magazine he happened to have with him. The only reason he had it though was because it mentioned him in an article and he wanted to read it to boost his ego. Although all of that was forgotten now as he spied on the lovey-dovey couple with rage and envy. He couldn't believe that Kyoko was acting in such a way. If he didn't follow her from the set and instead had just happened across this scene, he would've sworn up and down that that person was not Kyoko. After seeing enough of their act he slammed his glass down and exited the restaurant in a fury with an evil plan in mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still not sure about this continuation, but I hope everyone will be nice and Review/Follow/Review/Favorite!**


	2. Glass House

**A/N: I'm not sure what to say about this chapter...Maybe some of you will already hate me at the end of this one. If that's the case then I'm in a load of trouble for what's to come...I had been going over the plot of this fic with a friend when an in-genius idea came to me to add on to the fic. So...After telling them that idea they called me all kinds of names, and when I told them the title of the fic for the sequel they called me "a poetic lil piece of shit." All in niceness though. So no need to worry (too much...maybe).**

* * *

 **REMEMBER! A GREAT WAY TO VENT IS BY REVIEWING!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Skip Beat!**

* * *

Sho returned to his apartment after leaving the restaurant, only to pace back and forth lost in thought. He had a plan to destroy Kyoko ready to go, but he couldn't figure out how to launch it quite yet. The following day he decided to that he would corner Kyoko and then make her leave that disgusting actor. Now all he had to do was figure out where he could get her by herself. After he was done with his first job he walked over to Shoko who had just finished a phone call.

"That was the director of 'To Kiss and Tell' and apparently the shots from yesterday aren't sufficient after all. He wants to redo them as soon as possible. However, I told them that at the earliest you can be back on set three days from now." Shoko told Sho.

"Whatever. Do you know where Kyoko is going to be later today?" Sho asked trying to ask indifferently.

"Why?" Shoko asked uncertainly.

"I've got a message I have to deliver in person." Sho replied cryptically.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can find out for you." Shoko said thinking offhandedly about what kind of message Sho would have to deliver.

After some time had passed Shoko found the information that her charge had asked for and relayed it to him. Sho was delighted that he would be able to corner her within a few hours.

Kyoko had just finished an interview and was walking to her next appointment as she planned what to make for dinner. She wanted to make something light for Ren but filling as well. She stopped in the building's parking lot where the back door was located to check where her last appointment for the day was located at.

Sho was waiting for her to exit the building and was delighted to find her stalling in the underground parking lot. As she was distracted he walked up behind her with his cocky grin on and the intention of destroying her happiness.

"Should I call my family now? Or would you like to do the deed?" Sho asked surprising Kyoko.

"What are you talking about now?" Kyoko asked with a disgusted face.

"I'm talking about you're little promise. You know the one you made with me? I believe what you said was that you'll 'work as a waitress at your family's ryokan" if you foolishly fell in love with that Tsuruga guy? So, as I was saying, who should make the call to tell my mother that you're going back to work there?" Sho asked Kyoko as she paled for a moment.

"Or, are you somebody that goes back on their words? I didn't peg you, Kyoko to be so dishonest with everyone. I don't think you've ever told me the truth before now that I've seen this side of you. I won't be able to trust you at you're word. AH! Now that I think about it you must have lied to me about you're 'Revenge plan' against me. I don't see how anyone in the world is able to trust someone like you, let alone love you. No wonder you're mother hates you; I don't blame her." Sho said dramatically to send the final blow. He knew that she would be speechless and drive herself to ruin everything for herself. At the look he saw on Kyoko's face, he knew he succeeded in his goal. Kyoko was distraught. She didn't know what to think. She started to question everything in her life. Her feeling, memories, and even her new found self. Delighted in his victory Sho straightened his back and left her where she was to destroy herself all on her lonesome.

After some time had passed Kyoko realised that she still needed to leave the place she was in. She had started to leave once more, but with not so much as enthusiasm as she had displayed before the meeting with Sho. She was now only going through the movements in her life. Just before she entered the building that her appointment was in she took a deep breath and willed herself to act 'normal.' After she was done Kyoko called Ren on her cell phone and asked if she could cancel their meeting for that night. Ren had been a little disappointed and concerned but after she stated that she didn't feel well, like she was about to get sick, he relented some. However he did offer her a ride to her home and to recover if she really was getting sick. Kyoko simply told him that she just needed some extra sleep and she would be fine most likely from some extra sleep, before she hung up and wandered home. However, Kyoko could barely sleep with the words that Sho had told her haunting her throughout the night keeping her awake or terrifying her in her dreams. In some of the dreams that she had Ren found out that she went back on a promise and suddenly said he couldn't bear to be with her anymore, let alone see her. As a result Kyoko had actually ended up getting a slight fever. Either way though, she couldn't just abandon her commitments, since that would only fuel the fire that was already burning. She reluctantly get herself out of bed and changed into some presentable clothing before she brushed her teeth, applied some concealment and make-up to make herself appear healthier than she actually was. After she was done preparing for the long day ahead she grabbed her stuff and left to slowly conquer the day.

Luckily enough she didn't have anything to do but for the drama 'To Kiss and Tell.' So, in order to lose herself without worry she stayed in character for the entire time on set. When she was done for the day and in her changing room, Kyoko heard a knock on the door.

"May I enter, Mogami-san?" Ren asked through the closed door. Not wanting to seem suspicious she granted him permission as she started putting everything away for the day. Ren walked in while keeping an eye on his beloved. He wasn't sure, but he had a suspicion that she wasn't acting as her usual self. He was worried that she really did get sick but came to work anyway.

"Are you feeling okay Kyoko?" He asked softly as not to disturb her or be overheard by someone passing by since the room they were in was located in a common walkway. Kyoko waited a bit acting to be distracted by her task as she worked herself up so that he wouldn't see through her.

"I'm doing fine Kuon. You don't have to worry I'm not like you, who ignores a cold and instead goes to work and makes their situation worse." Kyoko said as she cleared off the make-up table.

"Hehe, yeah…..I guess you're right. Do you mind having dinner with me tonight then? It'll help ease my mind, and I would like to discuss something with you." Kuon told her hoping that she wouldn't refuse his offer.

"It'll be in my apartment of course." He added as Kyoko didn't reply right away. Kyoko waited a few more seconds before turning to him for the first time since he entered the room.

"Sure. That sounds great Kuon." Kyoko replied with a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I...um...That was a great chapter right? Aaaaaahhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Please Review, Follow, and fav** orite?

Ps. Today's my Birthday!

 **Guest Review: Well...here's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as you were expecting...Please review again!**


	3. Trusting Love

**A/N: Birthday special! Here's two chapters, I'm really excited about this series so I hope you will love this chapter and review afterwards! :-)**

* * *

 **A great way to vent is to review!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I doo not own skip beat!**

* * *

Kyoko wasn't sure what to do. She was starting to get dizzy spells by the time Ren and her made it to his apartment. Her fever was rising too much. As this became apparent she whipped up some chicken and noodle soup for their meal as not to come off as if she was as sick as she actually was. She set the table to eat and sat down in her spot next to him.

"Thank you for everything you do Kyoko." Ren said lovingly. At times he still couldn't believe that they were actually dating.

"It's no problem Kuon. You know I would do almost anything for you." Kyoko replied back.

"About that, what do you think of me telling everyone my real name? Would you stay with me even after with all of the publicity?" Ren asked thoughtfully.

"I love you for you." Kyoko simply answered.

"But, are you sure that you're okay with it? I mean it took you awhile to tell me." Kyoko tentatively asked turning red out of embarrassment of her past actions at her last comment.

"As long as you're with me Kyoko, then I don't mind what happens to my image." He told her with a loving look on his face.

"No matter what, I love you Kuon." Kyoko said in response. Kuon smiled down at her and thought for a moment.

"How about making it a joke?" He asked after some time had passed and they had both eaten some of their food.

"A joke? Of what?" Kyoko questioned him.

"My identity. I think it'll be funny to watch everyone." He replied back.

"We can start a rumor that Ren Tsuruga is retiring." He stated as the idea came to mind.

"You're going to stop acting? If so then I don't like this idea at all." Kyoko said worriedly.

"No no. Nothing like that. It's just after I reveal my real name I don't need to go by Ren Tsuruga anymore. I won't be hiding anymore. I'll start taking jobs as Kuon Hizuri instead." Ren stated to calm the woman he loved.

"And, you're sure about this Corn?" Kyoko asked slipping into calling by his 'fairy' name.

"I love you and that's all that matters. I don't need to hide anymore. I've come to peace with my past thanks to you Kyoko." Ren said lovingly. At this the conversation was ended and they finished eating their soup. Ren washed the dishes, but when he came back he found Kyoko passed out on his floor. He rushed over to her to make sure that she was okay and when he touched her skin it was hot to the touch.

"You idiot. You're just like me after all. Why did you not trust me and just tell me the truth?" Kuon said as he picked her up and placed her in his bed. He went into his bathroom and grabbed a few towels and hand rags. He wet one of the rags with cold water and placed it on her forehead before going into the kitchen to get a bowl of ice water. Since it was so late he decided that it would be better to take her to the doctor in the morning and just do what he could for the night. Throughout most of the night Kuon stays by her side and tends to her worriedly, until at some point he fell asleep next to the bed.

When Kyoko woke up at 6:45 in the morning she was surprised to see Kuon sitting on the floor and holding his head in his arms on the bed as he slept. She smiled tentatively and started to brush his hair with her fingers lost in the moment. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing when she remembers Sho's words. A little uneasy she slides herself off of the hugh bed from the other side as to not disturb her boyfriend sleeping soundly. She started to make breakfast for the both of them as a way to distract herself from those haunting words. Half way through her cooking Kuon emerges from the back bedroom rubbing his head a little groggy still. When he sees Kyoko in the kitchen his whole attitude changes though.

"What do you think you're doing Kyoko?! You should still be in bed!" He yelled as he went over to her to make sure that she was fine and to stop her from working anymore. This surprised Kyoko though since nothing like this has ever happen to her. Ren took everything away from her and started to guide, more like push really, her to the living room so that he could do a more thorough check of her condition.

"Kuon I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Kyoko said as she was sat on the couch.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you! You passed out last night with a high fever! I don't want you to do anything today besides see a doctor and rest in bed." He told her as he looked her over. In response though Kyoko placed her forehead against his with a determined look on her face.

"I am fine. I don't have a fever and I feel SO much better now thanks to you Kuon. Thank you for taking care of me last night. I love you." Kyoko whispered to him getting a small blush at the end of her small speech. As REn didn't say anything in response right away she opened her mouth to say more.

"Will you let me finish breakfast now? If we don't hurry we're going to be late." She told him with a slight smile. Relieved with her feeling much better and not having a fever he relented somewhat.

"Only if you let me help you out." Kuon replied as he stood up offering her a hand. Kyoko smiled at her triumph and grabbed his hand to get off the couch. Inside the kitchen however Kuon was proving to much more of hindrance than expected and ended up being kicked out of his own cooking space. Kyoko finishes soon after trying to scalvage almost everything that Kuon attempted. After breakfast Ren drops off Kyoko at her first appointment and drives to LME. He had a proposition to talk with the president about. Once at LME almost an hour before his first appointment that day.

"Why are we at LME this morning?" Yashiro asked in confusion.

"I have something to talk about with the president. It won't take long." Ren answered as he walked straight to his destination.

"How come you didn't tell me anything about it?" Yashiro asked somewhat hurt.

"It's about a private matter that we'll be discussing. And before you ask it's not about a relationship between Mogami-san and myself." Ren stated somewhat irritated. Bummed that the two hadn't made any progress as of recently Yashiro started to think of what kind of matter REn had to discuss with Lory.

"Yashiro, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you wait outside of the meeting until I'm done?" Ren asked earnestly. Unsure of Ren's intentions Yashiro simply gave a silent nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! Follow or favourite.**


	4. Crumbaling Bridges

**A/N: Heheheh I's been a while huh? I've been trying to update more often but right now I'm working and then I'm also being a Beta for MyuPanChan, so updating might get better or worse I'm just never too sure. This chapter was a little hard though. I had gotten helf way through when I got writers block. :( :( Anyway... I hope everyone likes this update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Once Ren was sure that his manager was far away enough from the room he approached the president. "I have a favor to ask of you president-sacho." Ren started off as he sat down on the nearby couch.

"Oh? And what would that be my dear boy?" Lory asked interested since this one never asks for anything unless it concerns a certain female. He tries to do everything by himself.

"Can you schedule a press conference two weeks from now?" Ren asked with a strained voice. Lory was surprised by the request but out of respect and pride had hide that little tid bit.

"No problem. What for, if I may so ask?" Lory asked lightheartedly trying to act like he wasn't curious.

"It's something that I need to reveal. I can't hold it in any longer it seems." Ren said confusedly.

"What do you mean boy?" Lory asked seriously. If anything happened to this young man Lory was going to have some serious trouble with 'that' couple.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I want to retire. I just can't handle it any more after what happened with Kyoko and everything in my past." Ren told the president misleadingly on purpose.

"WHAT! What are you talking about young man! You've come so far! You're almost to you're goal! Are you sure that this is what you want? I need to make sure you're positive about this because once you do this you're not going to be able to go back. I hope that you realize this." Lory ranted after hearing this shocking confession. At the beginning of this conversation he had thought that Ren was going to reveal his relationship with Kyoko, not that he was retiring!

"I'm positive about this. Just make sure that the conference is the biggest one ever. I want to pull out all of the stops for this." Ren said determinedly. The president's head was still spinning from shock about Rens announcement.

"I even want you to spread the rumor that I am going to retire in order to guarantee that this will be big." Ren stated.

Lory wasn't sure as what to do besides fulfill the boy's request. He knew that once he was serious then their was no way in stopping him.

"If I must Kuon." Lory said in a soft defeated voice. There really was no need then anymore for the false identity. Ren smiled at Lory's answer before leaving the office.

Inside of the office however Lory was deep in thought. He wasn't too pleased about the fact that he was going to lose the biggest male actor in Japan, but he does like a good show.

'Well at least I'll be the one making the stage for him.' Lory thought as he started to formulate a plan for this conference.

After leaving the president's office Ren walked around not sure where his manager had disappeared off to. He didn't mind too much about this fact though. It had given him some free time to think about the love of his life and how beautifully wonderful she was. The only problem was that he wasn't completely sold on the fact that her health was back to normal. He honestly couldn't help this worry though because he was finally able to gain happiness and he was going to make sure that he kept it close to him for now on. No matter what he had to do.

The next day on the set for 'Faster than a Kiss' Kyoko wasn't quite sure about what to do about that devil incarnate person that was her childhood friend. Ever since that last meeting with him she couldn't get what he had said to her out of her thoughts. She knew he was just trying to get under her skin but she couldn't help the fact that he was right about some of the stuff he had said. Ultimately though she wanted to make sure that he would never find out about the turmoil that he had put her in. Once she was inside of her dressing room she set her bag down on the counter and grabbed her good luck charm from within. It felt like a year had already passed since she had gotten this flower. She took a few minutes before she went out to greet the director and find out what scene to get ready for. Although for the most part she wasn't too enthusiastic for the most part since that idiot was on st again. However somehow she was able to avoid him and managed to find out what she needed before hiding away in her assigned dressing room. After changing her phone rang indicating a phone call. She picked it up without thinking after seeing the caller ID.

"Mogami-san, is it okay if I come pick you up after work today? I want to discuss you're new drama if that's okay with you. I know you must be having a hard time portraying you're role correctly." Ren said on the other side of the line making sure to make up an excuse for calling her and for picking her up later on all while keeping a professional air about him.

"Ah, hello Tsuruga-san. I'm actually really busy after work today. I have to go shopping for some items for somebody. I don't think tonight'll be good. And starting tomorrow night I'll be staying at Kane-chan's house. I'm not so sure for how long either.." Kyoko replied. She actually didn't have anything to do for the whole week in fact. Even staying at Kanae's house was a total lie. She just didn't want to be seen with him with that devil around. Even though she knew it might not be the right choice she couldn't help but push Ren away.

"Oh, I see. That's unfortunate. Well be sure to look after you're health. I don't want to hear about you passing out again alright?" Ren asked her hoping that she'll be okay.

"Yeah. Don't worry my fever's gone and I feel much better now. Thank you Ren." Kyoko replied honestly. She used his first name to make sure that he understood that she wasn't lying about this and to reassure him. It might've been risky considering anyone outside of her changing room might hear her but she said it before she could stop herself.

After that the call was mostly small talk before Kyoko realized she still needed to put her makeup on and to go back to work. While she put her phone down and readied her makeup she had a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for always lying to you Ren. I just need some space though. I promise I'll tell the truth to you later on." Kyoko said getting some of her spirit back.

After finishing up her makeup she rushed onto the set to meet the director and start her work for the day. However, unbeknownst to her someone did over hear her phone conversation within her dressing room. He was going to go inside at first however he realized that she had been on the phone and decided that listing would've been better. Sho knew what he had to do next to make sure the young girl will fall into his trap.

* * *

 **A/N: So...Good enough chapter right? Well I'll be working hard for now. Wish me luck you guys! Don't forget to Review/Favorite/Follow!**

 **Guest: I have to agree. I absolutely ABHOR Sho but yet he always makes the story more interesting. And thank you, IT's alright that you didn't see it too. Hope you're doing well!**


	5. Crashing Waves

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm not dead beyond popular belief...maybe you already knew that from my other updates...I'm sorry! I've lost my muse for this fic at the moment making it harder to write! Please don't be mad with me! Well...College life is a dozy...I'll try and start writing again and I'm truly sorry for that absence!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

After the shoot was over Kyoko was about to leave the set but was stopped by none other than Sho. He had a look of superiority on his face that both irritated and scared her. She wasn't sure what Sho was going to say but she was sure that she didn't want to hear it. She tried to move around him without confronting him only to be stopped by one word.

"Liar." Sho said lightly as Kyoko tried ignoring him.

"I am not a liar, Sho." Kyoko retorted as she turned and faced him.

"Keep telling yourself that, lair. I never thought that you, Kyoko, would become such a liar." Sho calmly said back to her.

"I said that I am not a liar Shotaro!" Kyoko seethed at him in response.

"You know, I heard you earlier. When you lied to that pinhead actor. I guess my all knowing self was right. You are a big fat liar. Which is strange because I never knew this side of you until after you joined show business. I guess I am just that lucky." Sho continued.

"I'm going to tell him the truth! It's none of you're business Sho! Just leave me alone!" Kyoko yelled at him out of frustration.

"Oh, touchy. I'm just looking out for an old friend, that's all. I mean you did promise me that you would go work at my family's Inn if you fell in love with that obnoxious snot nosed actor." Sho continued calmly.

"It's not like that! I just can't tell him at the moment." Kyoko replied back softly.

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent!" Sho replied back with a grin on his face.

"Be quiet! I'm doing my best okay? I just…" Kyoko replied back in response.

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion? I never really noticed it until now." Sho said still smirking.

"What do you know you...you…" Kyoko said losing her resolve as she turned her face away from him.

"I don't want you to turn the other cheek; it's just as ugly." Sho continued insulting her.

"I get it okay? Just let me leave." Kyoko replied back softly while in tears.

"Oh! Look the cry baby's back. Heh, never thought you're face could get any uglier. Hurry up and get out of my sight before I go blind from just the sight of you in front of me." Sho said while covering his eyes with one hand. Kyoko turned away from him without a word and walked out of the studio. She knew not to trust his words, but they wrapped around her with such force that she couldn't help but feel their weight digging in.

The next day Ren got ready for work and decided to play a little with his manager during the day. The thought delighted him since he would be making fun of his manager for once and not the other way around. After getting dressed he went and picked up his manager waiting for the day to unfold. He went through his jobs like normal until around lunch time when they were surrounded by a bunch of people, and that was when he decided to start.

"Yashiro-san. I'm not sure how to tell you exactly, but I've been thinking about retirement lately." Ren said a little louder than he really should have. Yashiro stopped walking and turned to his charge with a face that showed no emotion.

"Ren. I'm not sure what you're trying to do at the moment, but please do not kid around with such a joke in such a place." Yashiro told him starting to walk again to their next appointment. Ren didn't respond but instead walked calmly behind his manager as if nothing had happened. However, just seconds after Ren had made the proclamation gossip about it was going through every social media website in existence, including myspace which almost nobody uses. Needless to say a few hours later headlines were seen on every news station about rumors of Japan's number one actor retiring. Who knew one conversation could give him such good results? After he was done with work Yashiro confronted him in the car.

"Ren. Next time you think of making such a comment please do not do so in such a public setting. Now every headline across the country is saying that you're retiring! The president is not going to like this." Yashiro said as the situation started to weigh on him.

"I was just telling the truth Yashiro-san." Ren told his manager with a puppy dog look on his face.

"That look may fool others Ren, but I am not. If you wanted to discuss this you really should have done so privately. Now we may not be able to dispute the rumor going around." Yashiro said disheartedly.

"It'll be fine. The president already knows. I'm sorry for all of the trouble, Yashiro." Ren said with a far away look on his face.

"Then does this mean you are actually retiring?" Yashiro asked the man driving the car. Ren response was not to answer. He started to think about other things while Yashiro started to fear what was going on with his charge.

A few days had passed since then until Yashiro was able to meet Kyoko. He wanted to confront her about Ren's decision to retire but didn't get the chance until he ran into her at TBM. Not thinking about what she might have been doing at the station he burst into tears and started babbling about Ren and his retirement.

"Kyoko! Ren's retiring! What are we going to do?! Why is he doing this now?" Yashiro asked, and sort of yelled, at Kyoko. Kyoko wasn't sure what to do with Yashiro, especially in such a state.

"It's okay Yashiro-san. Tsuruga-san is capable of making his own decisions, and I know that you will do just fine if he does retire. You are an amazing manager Yashiro-san." Kyoko told him kindly.

As they continued to talk they did not realize that they were being overheard intently from the shadows.

As Kyoko walked with Yashiro continuing the conversation, Kanae slowly followed as she started to ponder about what she had just overheard. She was originally going to ask Kyoko about the rumor going around but wasn't able to because of Yashiro's timing. She filed the information away as she thought of a way to corner Kyoko for answers sometime soon. After KAnae had left however, another figure walked out of the shadows with a creeping smile. She happily turned around and started skipping away as she thought how much Sho was going to praise her for this news. Mimori started to hum one of Sho's songs as she left back to her manager.

Later that day Mimori walked into the waiting room that Sho was currently using with a gleeful smile on her face. Sho turns his head in her direction without saying anything after she barged in.

"Sho-chan! I've got some great news!" Mimori said as she got closer to him.

"What is it Pochi?" Sho asked a little irritated that she was bothering him in his off time.

"Hmph. I don't think Sho-chan wants to know since he hasn't even greeted me!" Mimori said as she turned her head and pouted.

"Hello Pochi. What's this news about anyway?" Sho asked her as his manager walked back into the room.

"Ren Tsuruga is retiring!" Mimori said with a burst of joy as she couldn't hold it in anymore. Sho's head snapped to attention to face her to see if she was telling the truth.

"It's not just a rumor! I heard his manager talking about it at TBM." Mimori continued as she saw Sho's reaction.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure if that was worth the wait or not BUT it''s up at least... I swear I'll try my best to get some more up in the upcoming months. I'm currently am taking 17 hours of classes and am going to get a part-time job soon so I can't promise that there won't be a long wait again, but I will try to make sure that it doesn't happen!**

 **Please Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	6. Holes Expanding

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I've written this chapter (obviously...) and thought I might as well post it since I have plenty material to work with for the next one! (meaning I haven't written anything more than this just yet...) Well midterms are here for me and as you can see I am procasinating like always. Hopefully since I've found some vigor for this story I'll be able to post more often... I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** Skip Beat! **!**

* * *

The following day the news about Ren Tsuruga potentially retiring had reached the most talked topic since the head of the Akotaki agency went on a news network and talked about how one of his agents had confirmed the news for him. The result was revolutionary. In almost an instant the name Ren Tsuruga was known by almost everyone in Japan, even by people who don't own a T.V. As the story continued to grow in attention all of the news networks started to speculate about the news conference coming up hosted by the man in question. If he was even rumored to be seen somewhere a large crowed was formed there. As the story continued to be the most discussed headline on the news regardless of what time, LME never gave a comment on the speculation which only fueled the hype for it. The level of fame for Ren grew even more which was surprising considering that he had already been the number one actor of the country.

As this was happening, the relationship between Ren and Kyoko grew shaker as his schedule grew thicker. However he had somehow managed to convince her to spend the night at his place which is where they were currently. Kyoko couldn't refuse his offer this time no matter how much she really wanted to. Seeing his face as he openly stared at her with his love for her while she was constantly lying to him was causing her emotions to plummet. She wasn't sure if she could keep up a 'I'm happy and everything's fine' act for much longer while around him, and that scared her. After drying the dishes from diner she walked over to where Ren was sitting on the couch and joined him.

"How is everything Kyoko?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"I'm a little bit busy with all of my jobs, but I'm hanging in there!" She told him with a smile of determination. Ren wasn't sure if she was telling him the truth or not but decided not to push the matter anymore.

"So, did you ever think that the reaction to you retiring would be this big?" She asked him after a moment. Ren laughed a little at that. He really wasn't expecting the reaction that he had gotten, especially one so grand.

"No. I wasn't expecting such a big reaction to be honest. It makes me happy in a way." He told her truthfully with an angelic smile on his face. He laughed a bit more before he continued to talk.

"Can you believe that my dad heard the rumor and even went so far as to hound the president to get my number so that he could ask me about it himself?" He asked with a disbelieving voice like a child that got a present they weren't expecting but had greatly desired.

"That's good Kuon." She told him happy that his life was working out happily unlike hers. This made her grow more somber inside but she knew that she shouldn't, or more like couldn't, show him since it would change his mode as well. Instead she made sure to keep the smile on her face on no matter how much she could feel herself become more and more void inside. The night continued with some small talk before the two of them had decided to turn in to get ready for the busy day that was just waiting for them. The next day as Kyoko was walking to the set of 'To Kiss and Tell' she ran into the one person who had taken all of her happiness away, Sho.

"What's with that look? Are you mad at me for some reason?" He asked her with a sneer on his face.

"I haven't done anything, or even lied to you. Although you should know that since you're so good at lying yourself." He told her causing her inner turmoil to grow.

"Be quiet." She begged him softly.

"If you want it all to stop you could just go back to Kyoto like I had suggested. You did promise after all." He told her absentmindedly before leaving without waiting for a response from her. Kyoko stood there stunned. She could barely feel anything besides shame at this moment and wasn't sure what she should do. She felt helpless all by herself and she didn't want to anymore so before she could process what she was doing she texted Ren asking if she could spend the night once again. She wanted to tell him what was going on with her finally she thought as she made her way to her changing room. His reply came a few hours later and had scared her and she really didn't want to look at it to see his answer. If he accepted then she would have to tell him everything, even the truth. However she knew that she would have to answer his text so she quickly took a peek between squinted eyes. Surprised at his answer she dropped the floor where she stood. He had gladly accepted her. Now she would have to tell him about how she's such a dishonest women who no one could ever trust let alone love.

'He's going to break up with me when he knows the truth.' Kyoko thought darkly as she smiled sadly at the device she just picked up off the floor. She quickly gave him a confirmation for their meeting before she returned back to getting ready for the shoot. She could handle it. She's already lost everything else in her life that was precious to her it was fitting that she would lose this as well.

'It was only a matter of time really.' She thought in her head as she was ruminating over her relationship with Kuon.

'He can have anyone that he wants. Girls throw themselves at him all of the time. Just wait after they know who he really is then even more will.' She told herself as she finished getting dressed into her costume.

'He would get tired of me for sure. I have to leave before he does.' She reassured herself before she walked out of the room to work.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you don't hate me for this one, or for what I have planned to be honest. I understand being frustrated and everything just pls don't hate me. ALSO Review/Follow/Favorite PLEASE! If I get a lot of reviews I may write a lot more chapters!**


	7. Growing Need

**A/N: Welp...So far today's a great Birthday! To celebrate here's a chapter! I hope you like it! I've already recived my presents from family, so if you want please review to this chapter for me as a gift! (I just really like reviews!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

That night she was making food for the both of them once again. She wanted to make it longer somehow so that she wouldn't have to tell him. Then nothing would change between the two of them right? Yet, much to her displeasure the food was cooked and ready to be eaten far sooner than she was ready. There she sat again sitting across from him with a meal between them as usual.

'I'm really going to miss this scene. It's so nice.' She thought to herself.

"Thank you for cooking Kyoko." Kuon told her as he picked up his utensil. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he could tell something was hampering her mood. He had decided to wait and see if she would tell him without being prompted or not since he wanted her to do it on her own terms.

"Mhm." she replied back as she began to eat as well.

'I'll tell him after we eat so that it won't be too much trouble.' she told herself within. They then ate in silence as neither of them were willing to start a conversation. Once they were done Kyoko had gotten up to clean the dishes when He stopped her to do them herself. She smiled and relented while thanking him for the effort. Before he was done cleaning them she went in and started to make tea. She figured that she would be able to use a cup to keep her concentrated when she finally talked with him.

"So, it's tomorrow?" She asked him after she put the kettle on the stove.

"Yeah. It's tomorrow." He replied back with a small smile.

"I'm happy for you Kuon." She told him.

"Yeah." He simply answered back. Kyoko smiled sadly as the tea pot started to whistle signalling the water was ready. She turned around and started to take the pot off of the stove when suddenly her grip loosened causing her to drop the kettle. The kettle hit the floor with a loud bang as the lid popped off splashing the just boiling water onto the person who had dropped it causing a scream from Kyoko. At Kyoko's scream Ren had rushed over to help her.

"Kyoko!" He yelled as he pulled her into him as she curled up in a protective form to shield her burns. Ren quickly pulled her arms open to see the damage and when he saw how much water had splashed onto her he quickly picked her up and carried her to his private bathroom. He sat her down in front of the shower putting it on high. As the shower blasted cold water onto the two of them Ren tried to sooth the hurting women in front of him.

"Kyoko it'll be okay. Let's take you're clothes off for now and then you can take a shower, okay? After you're done I'll treat you're wounds." Ren told her as he waited for a response. Kyoko mutely nodded her head in acceptance as she started to take her shirt off before her face contorted into pain. Ren saw this and instinctively started to help her undress. Once she was done Ren took her clothes and left the room. He put them in his washer along with his own after changing into a pair of pajamas. After that was set he went to look for his first aid kit to prepare to treat the love of his life's burns. On the other hand Kyoko still sat unmoved from where Ren had left her. Tears were falling from her eyes, not as if anyone would be able to tell with the shower.

"I'm useless. All I ever do is bring destruction and unhappiness." She told herself in a whisper of a voice. She stood up and started to wash herself using Ren's soap, seeing as this is his shower after all, without actually seeing anything. She was moving as if she was a robot with no emotion.

"I'm a useless nobody who should be hated. Why? Why is everything like this?" She asked herself after washing her body. The pain from the burns was the only thing that kept her together at the moment and for that she was grateful. She turned her head up to the shower head to where water easily got into her nose. She started to cough in an attempt to breath as the water made it feel like she was drowning. Feeling more alive and like she was a real person she continued to put her nose up to the water in a ritual kind of way. After each time she caught her breath she would do it again until finally her legs couldn't take it anymore and she fell to the floor crying.

"I don't deserve to be alive." She cried to herself. Suddenly she remembered where she was and that she had probably already taken a lot of time in the shower. She slowly stood up with the support of the wall and quickly washed her hair before she resolved herself to see Ren again. If she was going to have to leave soon because of how disgusting of a human being she was then she was going to make sure she remembered everything she could of him. With this feeling of a void inside of her she dried herself off and found a shirt that was set out for her to wear. She took it hesitantly and brought it up to her face before inhaling deeply. It smelled of his detergent. A sense of longing came over her and she hastily put it on over her head leaving the towel on the floor at her feet before looking to find the only person that could help her at the moment. As she walked throughout the apartment looking for the man the thought of how under dressed she was never crossed her mind. She had finally found Ren standing in the kitchen and the feeling from earlier only grew.

"Kuon." She simply pleaded as he turned around at her arrival. The sight of her made his breath hitch and he had to remind himself that now was not the time to be thinking about anything like how her wet hair was plastered to her face, or how his shirt was too big for her but clung to her moist body from the shower. Kyoko didn't say anything else as she ran to him wrapping her arms around him and as he looked down at her to ask what was wrong she stopped him with a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: SO...There's a development huh? Don't forget to review! (Especially if you need to vent!) On another note...I can't wait until April 20th! I really want to know how Kyoko's going to do in the audition!**

 **Please Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	8. Crushing Emptiness and Total Darkness

**A/N: Sssssssssssooooooooooooooooo, I'm not sure if this update will help that long absence or not, but I do plan on trying to update more often for this fic! I'm truly sorry for that absence! Please don't be mad! Please read instead!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** Skip Beat!

* * *

Kuon was surprised about the sudden kiss but as it continued he couldn't hold himself back and started to return the kiss. It was one of their most passionate kisses the two had ever shared in their relationship. Kyoko's arms began to get in the way and she instead moved them to around his neck dragging him closer to her level. This way she was able to keep him trapped all at the same time. Ren wasn't sure where the sudden fire of passion came from but he was in no position to put it out. His right arm snaked around her smaller frame to pull her upwards some while bringing her frame closer to his even more while his left hand traced up her waist to the back of her head. Their kisses never stopping as the two continued to meld deeper into the other. At some point Kuon couldn't help it any longer and hoisted her up guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist as he held her closer to his body. A height difference is both beneficial and disadvantage at some times. Finally Kuon was happy enough with her mouth and then moved to another spot. He wasn't too sure what was going on but he really wasn't thinking at the moment either. The sheer sensation from her lips alone had driven Ren away allowing Kuon to take over with ease. At the moment it didn't matter who was in charge, all of him wanted her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and then started to suck with all of the passion that he was feeling in that moment into the action. A gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped Kyoko's mouth as her hands gripped tighter around his shoulders, only spurring Kuon on in the action.

Kyoko hadn't been too sure what she wanted to happen when she had approached him and started to kiss him, but this was most definitely 'it' in her opinion. This was what she was searching for at the moment. The validation that at this exact moment, he loved her. It was something that words couldn't even attempt to express for her at the moment. It was this physical contact between the two of them that she needed to confirm. His body needed her just as much as hers needed his.

The desire between the two of them quickly grew before either of them had realized it. At some point Kuon had driven her against a wall for added support while the two continued to ravish the other. Heated breaths were being exchanged while the two willingly allowed the other to explore their bodies as they did the same.

"Kuon." Kyoko breathlessly whispered into his ear, filled with the burning desire from inside of her. Hearing her voice breathless from their actions urged him to continue in his exploration of her. His soul need in that moment was of only her. He needed her in every way possible. As the two continued they made their way to his room where they spent the rest of the night mixed with each other.

The next morning Kyoko woke up first from their long night. She turned her head to the side and was face to face with Kuon. A small smile came to be on her face as she remembered what had happened the night before. The man sleeping soundly next to her, the one that made love to her last night, he truly loved her. How could she have done that? She wasn't worth this amazing man to love her. Kyoko slowly inched herself out of Kuon's embrace so as not to wake him up. Realizing that she was completely naked, her face flushed a brilliant red as she dashed into his private bathroom. After taking a quick shower she found her clothes and decided to wash them in his laundry room so that she would have something to wear. While the clothes were in the wash she made breakfast for the both of them. Throughout this Kuon was sleeping soundly in his room. Once the washer was done she moved the clothes over and decided to make a smoothie for the amazing man sleeping in his room. As she waited for the dryer to finish she only had her thoughts to keep her occupied.

'His big conference reveal is today… Everyone is going to know about my fairy prince Corn now. He won't need me anymore now. I'm useless. Trash. Less than dirt. He won't love me anymore. He's already had my body now." Kyoko thought to herself as she curled into a ball on the end of the couch.

'He'll realize that I'm no good. I'm just a big fat, ugly liar that doesn't deserve any kindness or respect. Nobody cares for me. I can easily be replaced and it wouldn't make a difference.' She continued to think to herself as she blocked off the rest of the world from her small corner. These thoughts continued as she waited and waited. Hearing the dryer turn off, Kyoko got off of her corner and retrieved her clothes. She had been wearing Kuons' shirt from the night before this entire time, and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable to be honest. After changing clothes Kyoko sat down at the table and began to write on some papers. After she had closed three envelopes she made sure to reheat the food before placing it on a plate and wrapped it for later when Kuon would get up. She then washed the dishes and put them away. Before leaving she left one of the envelopes under the plate and her cell phone in the guest room.

After leaving she went to the Darumaya where she packed a few items and left one of the notes there as well. She felt empty inside and didn't want anyone to see her, because if they did then they would be able to see just how broken she was. That was what scared her most in life. By the time she made it to the LME building it was almost seven in the morning. Quickly, so as not to be caught, she made her way up to the president's office. Once she was on the floor Kyoko stood outside of the big double doors with teary eyes. 'Thank you.' Kyoko thought as she gave a 90 degree bow. Before leaving she left the last envelop just outside of the door on the floor, just about where she had bowed from. Feeling like she had finished all of her work, and as if she had been completely erased from this life that she had created in Tokyo, Kyoko got on a train ride back to Kyoto.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, alright. I know... You're mad aren't you? I can see why, but, but remember that I shall return with an update! Please review in your upset state! I want to know your honest opinions!**

 **Guest: Oh man... Sorry, but this update was not soon at all... This was partially due to the fact that I was having problems with describing being physically intimate with someone (as I honestly don't have that much experience) and partially from not having time to deadicate to writing this... Thank you for the complement, and I'm sorry but I have to do this...**


	9. Devastating Decisions

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! I really am so sorry! Aaaaaaaaa! Please forgive me! I'm a terrible person! I'm so very sorry! I'll try my best get get some more updates out soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Ren woke up feeling the like he had the most amazing night before. As he started to get up he noticed that the women he loved, the woman that was his life, his very soul, the woman he made love to just the night before wasn't in bed with him. Thinking she might've gotten up to cook breakfast for the two of them, Ren got up and took a shower. He couldn't the goofy grin that was plastered on his face, and he really didn't care if it stayed. The two of them loved each other, he was sure of that. If he really hadn't known any better than he could've sworn that the previous night was just a very vivid dream on his part. Ren quickly finished his shower wanting to quickly see his beloved. Ren decided to skip getting dressed for the moment and instead just wrapped a towel around himself as he used another one to dry his hair. For some reason at some point during his shower he started to feel anxious. Ren walked out of his master bathroom and scanned his bedroom one more time. Kyoko wasn't in there, so he decided to go to the kitchen. He still couldn't find her. His hand dropped from his wet hair as he rushed over to the guest bedroom. Ren checked every room in his apartment for the love of his life at least three times. He wanted to make sure he was seeing it right. The anxious feeling from before grew with each passing second that went by as Ren wasn't able to she her. He quickly got to his phone to call her.

'Maybe she had to go to work early in the morning.' Ren thought to himself as he heard the dial tone in his ear. After a few rings he could hear a ringtone from somewhere in the apartment. Curiously he followed the sound and by the time he found the discarded call phone the one in his hand dropped to the floor discarded. His whole world broke in that moment.

'She's gone." He silently thought to himself. He sat done on the bed in the room for a while as everything within him broke.

"I made a mistake last night." He softly said to himself as that was the only conclusion he could come to as to why she would leave him.

At some point Yashiro showed up to his apartment and Ren was dressed and ready to go. He hadn't seen the plate in the kitchen for his breakfast, nor the letter for that matter. Ren left the apartment not ready to face the day.

As Kyoko arrived in Kyoto she smiled sadly as she felt both nostalgic and heartbroken all in one. It had been about three hours for her to get here from Tokyo, so Ren should've read her letter by now. AS she started to walk over the Fuwa Inn as she hoped that Ren wouldn't end up hating her as well. He's one of the few people she truly didn't want to hate her. As she got close to the Inn she reminded herself now was not the time to think about such things. She needed to be ready to see the Okami-san and receive her punishment for running away. Once Kyoko got to the building it was already 10am. She stood outside at the entrance for a moment trying to get her thoughts and feelings straight before she walked in. She couldn't believe that she was back here again.

"The door is open Miss." Someone said from behind her scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll get out of you're way." Kyoko said as she bowed her head at the person.

"It's no matter. Were you mesmerized by the workmanship on the ol' gal?" The man asked as he himself looked on at the establishment. Kyoko was shocked as she realized that she was in fact talking to Sho's father.

"Yes sir. I was unsure of how to enter." Kyoko said as she picked her head up. She realized that she sort of stated something in a misunderstanding matter, but didn't want to fix the mistake just yet.

"That's no problem. I'll walk you in. How long are you thinking of staying for?" He asked as he opened the door in front of them. Kyoko picked up her bags and followed silently into the building.

"I'm not sure." She stated vaguely as they reached the reception desk.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find this place very welcoming for however long you decide to stay." He told her before he walked further into the building to where she knew the kitchen was located. After a moment she turned to the receptionist with a smile on her face. Kyoko realized she didn't know the young woman, but that really wasn't surprising considering how much time had passed.

"May I speak with the Okami-san?" Kyoko asked her politely.

Lory wasn't sure what was happening but he was going to make sure that it didn't inhibit Ren while he was still working. He couldn't believe that Kyoko had left her resignation letter outside of his office door. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fathom a reason for her to do so and everytime he called her cell phone it went to voicemail. He had told one of his employees to go find her, but this matter couldn't have come at a worse time.

Ren on the other hand kept her cell phone on him with it on silent, as he went through the motions of the day. It was finally approaching the time for the long waiting press conference and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to go through with it anymore. His whole being had been shattered by a mistake that he had made in a single night. With this on his mind Ren and Yashiro arrived at the president's office after two other appointments in the morning. The time is now 11am.

* * *

 **A/N: I really am sorry! I had gotten sick with like five different diseases and infections at one time in the past few months and I also still had school... I really am sorry!**

 **Please REVIEW/Follow/Favorite!**

Reviews:

 **Erza:** I guess it's been forever again? I'm sorry! I even missed my Birthday update! :( :'( I'll try and get everything back under control again!

 **Guest:** I just reread the last chapter earlier myself and wanted to cry. I hate myself! Why must they go through so much pain! WHY! And, don't make assumptions just yet. I'm not sure myself whats going on at times... And yeah, she really needs to know how to love herself. Like honesty...

 **P** **aulagato:** You probably didn't remember because of the late update... I'm sorry... You'll probably have to reread again...


End file.
